Ours
by GirlyGeek
Summary: Anders can no longer tell where he ends and Justice begins...but what if that connection works both ways? Rated M for sexual content.


Once again, my temperamental muse has prompted me to write another Anders-centric one-shot (consider it a sequel to my last story, _Trust Me_) instead of working on my novel. This story is inspired by a picture I found on DA (You can find the link for it on my profile page). Seriously...I'd tie my muse down, but she would only chew through the ropes. In any case...enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Ours**

* * *

_...Tevinter; seven months after escaping Kirkwall..._

Leaning with his hip resting against the doorway of the kitchen, Anders watched Artemis move about the space as she prepared their evening meal. If she was aware of his presence, she did not let on about it, and Anders was fine with that-content to simply watch his beloved wife perform the simple, domestic task.

Wife...

Even as he gazed down at the wedding ring on his finger, Anders still could not believe it..._any_ of it.

He still could not believe he was alive...that Artemis had spared his life in spite of what he had done, or that she had fled with him from the Free Marches to live a life with him in Tevinter. Now, she was his wife. His _wife_. The moment their ship had docked, their first order of business was getting married. Now that they were in land where mages were free of oppression, Anders could not wait another moment before making Artemis his in _every_ respect. He could not _wait_ to declare openly for _all_ to hear that he and Artemis were in love and that they would live out the rest of their days together as husband and wife.

And they were well on their way.

They were living freely as husband and wife in the house Artemis had purchased with the gold she had managed to take with her before they left Kirkwall. They had gotten it for a low price because it was in various states of disrepair, but Artemis and Anders both liked the idea of truly making the house into their home.

And so, they had done so.

Without fear of being torn apart by the Templars, they had worked tirelessly to turn the cold shell of a house into a warm, welcoming home. They had of course had help. Slaves were plentiful in Tevinter, but the refugee couple had purchased the few slaves they had used and then promptly set them free. They had considered keeping them on as paid servants, but thought that the employment of servants would be better left for when they established a means of fluid income. In any case, Artemis wanted to try managing the house herself without any servants. While it was only a little smaller than Amell ancestral mansion in Hightown, it was considered small by Magister standards. But that did not matter to them. What _did_ matter was that it belonged to the both of them from the smallest nail to the largest stone.

There was even a small coach house that Anders had turned into his clinic.

Spirit Healers were a rare thing in Tevinter because of the sheer amount of Magisters who either turned to Blood Magic or simply specialized in offensive spells in order to work their way up within the magocracy of their given city, so Anders had developed quite the clientele who were willing to pay very well for his services. It filled him with such a sense of pride to finally be able to provide for Artemis and take care of her after everything she had done for not only _him_, but for every _other_ person she had ever helped without thought of reward. It was now time for his beloved rogue to rest and be taken care of for once in her life, and Anders was finally in a position to make that happen.

Naturally, his doors were also open to those who could not afford to pay-slaves and the like-and while this caused more than a few eyebrows to be raised amongst the Magisters, they learned early on after Justice rose to Anders' defense when two Magisters took it upon themselves to show their disapproval of his selfless actions, to leave Anders to his business. The death of the two Magisters caused Anders to move up in the magocracy of their adopted city, but more importantly, the fact that he was possessed by so powerful a spirit earned him the respect of his peers. The Magisters no longer questioned what went on within the walls of his clinic after that day. But none of that mattered to Anders. All that mattered to him was his freedom to love Artemis openly and give her some semblance of normalcy. They were free to walk together in the daylight without fear-hand in hand as they went about the marketplaces buying food or other needed things.

Life for Anders and Artemis was good. It was a simple life. They had even started trying for a baby. But this new life had not been without its ups and downs. The Magisters had originally been slow to trust Anders once it was discovered that he was indeed an Abomination. The magocracy of their adopted city had watched Anders closely to see if he would prove an asset or need to be slain as countless Magisters had been during the ancient Imperium upon its conversion to the Andrastian Chantry. It was a period of great tension for Artemis and Anders-neither one knowing if and when they would have to cut and run from their new home. However, once it was determined that Anders was only a danger to the mages deemed as liabilities and 'loose cannons' by the Archon, the Magisters welcomed Anders fully into the fold.

It was such a strange feeling for Anders-being accepted...being free. Yet, as strange and surreal as it all felt, Anders could not deny that it felt _right_. He finally had everything he had ever wanted. He glanced at Artemis' flat belly. Well..._almost_ everything.

Clearing his throat, Anders stepped into the kitchen, and his smile grew when Artemis' gaze met his. Maker, how he loved her eyes! The emerald pools positioned so perfectly upon his beloved's beautiful face were framed by long, thick, lashes, and Anders loved simply gazing into them. "Whatever it is you're cooking, it smells wonderful, Missy my sweetheart."

Having paused in her chopping of vegetables, Artemis smiled at her husband as she watched him approach. It was such a change seeing her beloved Anders out of his worn tunic and trousers and instead in new, polished robes that befitted his new station—clean-shaven and looking altogether less scruffy. As different a look as it was for Anders, Artemis could not deny that it suited him. "I decided to try a new recipe," she answered. "I do hope you like it."

"Missy, you are a magnificent cook," Anders said while sliding his arms around Artemis' waist once he had reached her and drawing her close. "I have no doubt that it will be delicious."

Artemis nestled into Anders. "I never _did_ like it when my father called me that...but for some reason I don't mind hearing it from you. I wonder why that is," she mused absently.

Smiling, Anders leaned down and kissed his wife's lips tenderly. "One of life's mysteries, I suppose." He kissed her again. "You're wearing the new gown I had made for you, I see," he murmured against her lips once the kiss had ended.

"I love it," Artemis whispered with a smile. "Not just the purple color, but the freedom of movement," she said before stepping away from her husband and twirling to reveal the two hip-height slits in the skirt-and the subsequent, snug-fitting trousers and tall boots she wore beneath. Though the entire ensemble was elegant and lovely, the practicality of the skirt and footwear allowed for Artemis to leap into action should the need arise.

Ander's smile was warm and affectionate. "I knew you would like that feature. The dressmaker looked at me as though I were mad, but I told her that my wife needed a dress that was both practical as well as befitting of her beauty."

"Maybe I'll start a trend," Artemis said with a grin and a chuckle as she twirled again.

"If there's one thing I've learned since knowing you, sweetheart, it's that you are capable of just about _anything_, my love," Anders said with obvious pride before reaching out to his wife in silent invitation for her to come to him. Once she had, Anders pressed her close once more and claimed her lips in a more lingering kiss as his hands rested upon her enticing hips. Growling softly in response to Artemis' pleasured sigh, Anders slowly deepened the kiss and moved one hand to cup his wife's round, perfect bottom. "I want you," he murmured huskily against Artemis' soft lips. "Right _now_."

"Ready to try again after this morning, hmm?" Artemis teased with a grin before lightly nipping Anders' bottom lip-instantly rewarded with a low, aroused growl.

Anders grinned cheekily. "You know how the old saying goes, Missy...if at first you don't succeed, try, and try again." The hand he had resting on Artemis' bottom pressed forward and held the rogue captive against the bulge that pushed through Anders' robes. "And I am always ready to try with you, my love," he murmured huskily while slowly rocking his hips against Artemis. "My flesh and spirit will _always_ be strong and willing for you." He kissed her again.

"Not _here_," Artemis whispered against Anders' lips once the kiss broke. "Too many things here that will spill and make a mess." She grinned, and her eyes glimmered impishly. "Dining room? That big table is nice and sturdy..." she purred. "I've been itching to christen it like we did with other pieces of furniture..."

It was Anders' turn to grin. "I love the way you think, sweetheart," he murmured before gathering Artemis into his arms and kissing her as he walked-his heart swelling in male pride as his wife instantly wrapped her long legs around his waist. Upon reaching the table, Anders wasted no time in placing Artemis upon it and then settling himself on top of her.

Their lips scarcely left the other's as their hands busied themselves with removing the offending clothing that kept their skin from touching. Once they were down to their smallclothes, their hands became gentler and more reverent as they smoothed over each other's bodies. Anders' hands cupped Artemis' full breasts and teased her nipples through the fabric that covered them while Artemis lightly dragged her nails over Anders' stomach. His groan mingled with her whimper, and when Anders finally freed Artemis' breasts from their fabric prison, he wasted no time in nuzzling into them as his hands moved down to slide the final piece of fabric from Artemis' hips.

Anders groaned deeply in delight as Artemis' hand slid down to rub against his erection that was now straining painfully against his smallclothes. "Oh, my love..." He slid one hand down into the vulnerable juncture between his wife's legs, and shuddered in delight upon feeling her wet and ready for him. "My wife...my beautiful, perfect wife..." He was shifting his hips to help Artemis slide his smallclothes down, but he tensed when he felt a familiar buzzing in his head that signaled Justice was fighting for control. "No," he growled vehemently as he drew away from Artemis and turned his back on her. "No...!"

"What is it?" Artemis asked as she sat up. "Was it something I did?"

Anders vehemently shook his head as his length began softening. "No, my love. Believe me when I say that it's _not_ you. _You_ couldn't be more perfect," he said irritably.

"Then what is it?" Artemis asked worriedly. "Are you ill?"

"No," Anders said tersely. "It's Justice."

Artemis' eyes widened just a bit. "Maker's breath...what is he asking you to do _now_? I know we're living in a place where slavery is legal and accepted, but we _can't_ be on the run from the Templars _and_ the Magisters at the same time. There will be nowhere else for us to run except for Par Vollen, and I don't know how receptive and accepting the Qunari will be considering that I killed their Arishok. Whatever revolution he's trying to get you to instigate, you just tell him '_no_'. We have a wonderful life here, and I will _not_ let him ruin it."

"It's not that. He's..." Anders set his jaw. "He's trying to..."

Artemis shifted closer to her husband and gently rested a hand upon his back. "He's trying to _what_?"

Ander's angrily clenched his hands into fists and averted his eyes. "He's trying to..._join_ us," he said with an underlying growl.

Artemis blinked in mild confusion. "When you say he's trying to 'join' us...do you mean...?"

"Yes," Anders answered tersely. "He's been trying to take control of me every night this past week when you and I have made love. Those times, I was able to remain in control, but tonight...tonight he's simply too strong and determined. I _can't_ make love to you _and_ keep him at bay...not this time."

Artemis sat back on her heels. "I thought he didn't like me," she said simply.

"He's grown..._fond_ of you," Anders answered softly while returning his gaze to Artemis. "Sparing my life, siding with the mages when the odds were against us, running away to Tevinter with me, marrying me...he views you as a true ally now, but that's not the only reason for his change of heart as it were," Anders said while averting his gaze once more.

"What other reason is there?" Artemis asked curiously.

Anders slowly let out a breath. "As I have said before...he and I are intertwined. I cannot always tell where _he_ begins and _I_ end, and I believe that it works that way with him as well." He slowly shifted his gaze back to his beloved. "_My_ feelings for you are now _his_ feelings for you...as are my desires."

"I see," Artemis said softly while averting her gaze.

"But I _won't_ let him get what he wants," Anders said firmly while setting his jaw. "You are _mine_. _Not_ his..._mine_. You are _my_ wife, and I won't share you…not with him or anyone."

Artemis sighed softly after several moments of silent thought, and looked Anders directly in the eye. "Let him join us," she said simply.

Anders blinked and his jaw dropped. "What?" he asked in obvious shock. "Why would you-"

Artemis reached up and lightly touched a finger to Anders' lips to silence him. "Because you keep saying that you and Justice are one...that you're intertwined. By _that_ logic, to love you is to love _him_." She offered her beloved mage a cheeky smile. "Besides, if denying him this request means that you and I can never be intimate again, I'd say that allowing him into our lovemaking is a small price to pay, because I crave having you inside of me the way a Templar craves lyrium," she purred.

Though Anders chuckled softly, a small shiver nevertheless ran through him at his wife's admission.

Artemis lowered her finger and regarded Anders' seriously. "All levity aside, my love...I _love_ you. You are my husband, and I accept you for _everything_ that you are, and I would do anything for you."

"But _this_?" Anders asked softly while gazing deeply into Artemis' eyes. "My love...Missy, are you sure?"

Artemis nodded. "But I do have some ground rules I would like to put into place first before this goes any further." She nibbled her bottom lip in thought. "Is there a way I can talk to the both of you at the same time? I want to be sure you both hear what I have to say."

Anders nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the left eye was the normal, warm amber shade that Artemis so loved, and the right was now the solid, white-blue. The left side of Anders' handsome face was perfectly normal, while the right was streaked with blue lines of Fade energy.

Artemis nervously cleared her throat. "Hello, Justice...it's been a while," she said with a shy smile.

"Indeed it has, Lady Hawke." As always, Justice's deep voice sounded alien as it came out of Anders' mouth.

Artemis laughed nervously. "Really, Justice...if we're going to be doing what it is that Anders told me you want, I think we can dispense with the formalities."

"As you wish...Artemis," Justice answered.

"Thank you," Artemis answered before softly clearing her throat again. "Now, then...before we do anything, I want to set some rules in place that I believe will make this...situation work smoothly for all of us. First of all, you are _not_ to take over Anders' body when he and I are being intimate. Second of all, if you _do_ join us while we are making love, it will _not_ be unless you receive permission from the both of us, and it will be as you and Anders are now so _neither_ of you will be excluded. Anders is my husband, and that makes me _his_ first and foremost without question here in the physical world. All of that being said..." An uncharacteristic blush colored Artemis' cheeks. "When I am asleep and dreaming...I am completely yours for the taking within the Fade. Do the both of you understand these rules as I've put them to you?"

"Yes." The voice that answered was an odd dual one as both Anders and Justice answered.

"Do you accept them and agree to follow them?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Again, the odd, dual voice as both Anders and Justice answered together.

"Very well," Artemis answered before softly clearing her throat. "Anders...I would not mind if Justice were to join us right now, if you still wanted to continue, that is. I can understand if you're no longer in the mood. If you do wish to continue, the final decision rests with you, my love."

Anders was silent for several moments as he gazed down at the table. Then, he raised his gaze to Artemis and responded by leaning in and claiming her lips in a long, searching kiss as he tangled his fingers into her crimson hair. His tongue stroked hers languidly as he gently eased Artemis down onto her back once more and came to lie on top of her. His pelvis rested perfectly in the cradle of his wife's hips, and as the heat from her vulnerable core radiated against his flaccid member, he felt it hardening eagerly in anticipation-his hips rocking instinctively against his beloved.

Artemis moaned into the kiss and snaked her fingers up into Anders' golden hair to loosen it from its tie. She arched her back as her hips answered her husband's teasing thrusts with a rocking of their own, and her toes slowly trailed down the backs of Anders' legs. "Maker..." she whispered once Anders had broken the kiss to nibble his way down her throat. She gasped then whimpered softly, and a shiver of delight coursed through her when both her nipples came under the assault of Anders' thumbs. She cried out softly when Anders lightly bit the point where her neck met her shoulder, and she dug her nails into his shoulders before dragging them down his back. There was a primal intensity that there had never been before now that Justice had been added to the mix, and Artemis' heart raced wildly in her chest as her fingers toyed with the edges of Anders' smallclothes and began pushing them down. Much to her relief, her beloved shifted and raised his hips to help her in her endeavor even as he kissed, nuzzled, and nipped his way down the valley between her breasts. "Anders...Justice...!" she whimpered frantically. When her beloved raised his head and gazed down at her with those two different eyes that both burned with the intensity of their joint desire, Artemis felt as though her spin completely turned into liquid. "Maker's breath..." she managed to whisper before she was being kissed hungrily.

Justice could feel Anders' excitement, and it only served to kindle his own. After countless centuries of feeling nothing but burning righteousness, the swell of desire and lust was so overpowering. In Kirkwall, there was the revolution-the injustices dealt to the mages. The mages were in need of an advocate. Justice knew that the moment he merged with Anders back in Ferelden.

But now...

Now they were far away from Kirkwall and the war that had erupted. Anders was at peace now. The mage had everything he had ever wanted, and for the first time in his entire existence, Justice found himself without a purpose. That left him open...exposed to the full intensity of Anders' feelings for Artemis. They were _so_ strong, and Justice felt them _all_.

The desire that pooled within Anders' loins whenever he watched Artemis move, the jealousy he felt whenever the eyes of another lingered upon her for too long, the peaceful bliss that filled him from the simple act of holding her or resting with his head in her lap as she read aloud from a book...Justice felt it _all_. It was so alien and yet so _powerful_. He could not help but _want_ to be part of it now.

Inexperienced as he was in these matters, he was content to let Anders take the lead at the moment. How else would he know what to do when he sought Artemis out in her dreams? He felt Anders' fingers slip into Artemis' core, and he felt a thrill of excitement when the lovely rogue whimpered into the kiss and arched her back in delight.

When the kiss broke, Justice gazed down at Artemis and took in the sight of her flushed face...the way her full lips parted with desire as she gazed up at Anders and himself with half-lidded eyes. He felt Anders' heartbeat skip before racing once more, but that was nothing compared to the strange tingle he felt when Artemis' hands moved up to frame Anders' face.

"Take me," Artemis whispered earnestly-speaking to both Anders and Justice. Her legs were already spread wide in eager anticipation. "_Please_...take me. I _need_ to feel you inside of me...!"

Completely opened as he was to everything Anders was feeling at that moment Justice was unprepared for just how intense and incredible it would feel when the mage pushed into Artemis to the hilt. The spirit's rumbling cry of pleasure eclipsed Anders' upon feeling himself deeply encased within Artemis, and his glowing, blue eye was wide in ecstatic shock.

Artemis' thumb brushed over Justice's cheek. "Justice?" she asked with worry in spite of all the pleasure she felt. "Are you-?" Her words were cut off and replaced with a stifled, squeak of surprise as her lips were claimed in a deep, heated kiss. Her eyes widened briefly before fluttering closed as she clung to the body on top of her. She wrapped her legs around Anders' waist and dug her nails into his back-giving herself over completely to the primal intensity of what the three of them were sharing.

Anders' eyes widened before shutting tightly as he was overpowered with a pleasure more intense than any he had ever before felt. After all, with Justice now actively participating, Anders was now feeling the pleasure of _two_. "Maker...sweet breath of the Maker...!" he managed to groan before giving himself over completely to the rut-driving into his wife with hard, deep thrusts. He cried out in ecstasy as Artemis bit his shoulder then responded in kind by giving her a bite of his own.

Artemis cried out at the pleasure-pain and tightened her legs around Anders' waist and her inner walls tightened intermittently around her husband's length. "Yes...!" she whispered breathlessly. "Anders...Justice..._yes_!"

Growling, Anders pulled Artemis' legs loose from around his waist and pulled out of her. Turning his wife over onto her hands and knees, he waited all of two seconds before pushing into her once more and filling her with one thrust. Gripping her hips tightly, Anders thrust wildly into Artemis as his head lolled backwards-loud, wordless groans and grunts escaping him in an unworldly, dual voice as both he and Justice made their pleasure known. The room crackled and thrummed with magical energy and glowed blue.

"M..Missy...!" Anders grunted as his own pleasure fed off of Justice's. Maker, it felt like he was going to drown!

"Artemis...!" Justice growled as he became overwhelmed the sheer intensity of what he was experiencing through Anders.

"Anders...Justice...!" Artemis threw her head back with a wordless scream of euphoria as her entire body shook and her back arched hard with the intensity of her release.

Anders' paused in his thrusts for a mere heartbeat before he was slamming into Artemis with reckless abandon as his wife's inner walls frantically milked him of his seed. The entire room exploded in blue-white light, and the otherworldly, dual roar of Anders and Justice reverberated through the room as their own release slammed into them with the strength of a Qunari. Gradually, Anders' thrusts slowed into a lazy rocking as he emptied himself completely into Artemis' waiting womb. When the last drop of his seed left him, he slowly pulled out of his wife and helped her down onto her side before settling himself breathlessly beside her.

"That was..." Artemis panted as she slowly shifted onto her back-her limbs quivering like jelly. "Maker, that was..."

"I know..." Anders panted as his trembling hand found his wife's. "Are you...are you alright, Missy?" he asked worriedly. "I've never been that rough with you before. I...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Artemis turned her head and smiled lovingly at her husband. "No, my love," she murmured. "But perhaps...perhaps in light of just how...intense this was...we should save this threesome of ours for _special_ occasions..." Artemis said breathlessly. "Because if we do this on a regular basis...I don't think my legs will ever work properly again...not even with your healing," she added with a husky chuckle.

Anders chuckled and grinned. "I...agree." His hand gave Artemis' a gentle, affectionate squeeze.

"I never knew this mortal act could be so..._powerful_..." Justice's voice rumbled out of Anders' mouth.

Artemis smiled. "It _is_ powerful. It's capable of both creating new life as well as toppling governments. "

"I now know why so many people fall prey to the desire demons," Justice replied.

Letting go of Anders' hand, Artemis rolled onto her side and draped arm and leg over Anders' body. She lovingly nuzzled her husband's jaw before propping herself up on her elbow so she could gaze down at his face and effectively look Justice in the eye. "_That's_ different. What desire demons offer isn't real. It could _never_ effectively duplicate what the three of us just shared...the trust that was involved, or the true connection between a husband and a wife as they try to create a new life from their love."

"But the desire Anders feels for you is so very great," Justice stated-not fully understanding Artemis' point.

Artemis smiled. "As is mine for him," she murmured before tenderly kissing her husband's normal cheek. She returned her gaze to Justice and lightly traced her fingers over his blue-lined cheek. "And the desire he and I feel for each other stems from the deep love that we have for each other." She lightly rubbed her nose against his. "What we just did...this threesome of ours, I would _never_ have agreed to do that with anyone else. No desire demon could ever truly replicate that level of love and trust that I have for Anders," she said before kissing Anders softly. "Because without that love...without the unwavering trust we share, everything that we just did would be meaningless." She kissed him again.

As Anders wrapped his arms around Artemis and kissed her back with fervor, Justice could feel his host's fathomless love and desire for the woman in his arms as though it were his own. Having been party to Anders' thoughts and feelings for Hawke from the very first moment they met, Justice knew only too well how protective the mage was of the rogue and that he would do anything for her. Justice knew now that he would do the same. He _would_ drown the city in blood if it meant keeping Artemis safe. Taking control of Anders' right hand, Justice gently cradled the back of Artemis' head, and what resembled a deep purr of delight rumbled in Anders' chest as Justice opened himself up to fully enjoying the kiss.

When the kiss broke, Artemis smiled and lightly rubbed her nose against Anders' before kissing both cheeks. "I love you," she murmured before kissing her husband's lips-her palm tenderly cupping Justice's cheek. Drawing away slowly, she carefully rolled off the table and found her footing. "I'd best go check on tonight's meal," she said with a smile-her entire body still flushed with afterglow. "I won't be long."

"I could heal that for you, Missy," Anders said with residual breathlessness as he motioned to the bite mark on his wife's shoulder while propping himself up on one elbow.

Artemis glanced at her shoulder then smiled as she returned her gaze to her husband. "No need...I like it."

Anders tilted his head to the side. "Really?" he asked with a small smile.

Artemis nodded and her smile stayed in place. "Yes. I like being marked by you," she said pointedly while gazing deeply into both the glowing blue eye and the warm amber one. Not bothering with her clothes, she turned on her heel and padded towards the doorway that led to the kitchen.

Anders slowly let out a breath. "She never ceases to amaze me. She is magnificent..." he murmured with a loving smile as he watched Artemis pad away into the kitchen-completely at home with her nakedness. "A truly beautiful and magnificent creature that was gifted to me by the Maker."

Justice's voice rumbled in Anders' mind. _She_ **_is_** _that...magnificent in every way._

"Maker, how I love that woman," Anders murmured fervently as he slowly sat up. "There isn't anything I wouldn't for her."

_You are no longer alone in that sentiment._

"And she is _mine_," Anders murmured with a smile. "_Mine_..."

Justice purred audibly in Anders' mind. _She belongs to the both of us, my friend. She is ours._ **_Ours_**_._

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
